1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of coke ovens and in particular to the construction of a new and useful intermediate head for coke oven batteries made up of a plurality of individual compartments which are formed between adjacent H-shaped elements and which are connected by air passages adjacent the lower and top ends thereof to an aeration or ventilating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So-called heads are constructed adjacent the ends of coke oven batteries and the longitudinal anchors of the batteries are anchored thereon. Their purpose is to hold the batteries together during the heating up period as the dilatations appear and also to insure the necessary stability during service. In those instances where a plurality of batteries are aligned in a row the intermediate heads are constructed between batteries and have the same purpose. Such intermediate heads are made up of steel concrete elements which are structurally anchored in the foundation of the battery. They comprise double walls which are arranged in spaced parallel relationship and parallel to the oven chambers and they are usually sectioned into compartments by cross walls for stiffening. In the prior art slots are provided in the concrete walls through which air cooling enters into the interspace between the walls and the partitions and it escapes again at the upper end. However such slots are located so that hot air is taken in and the intermediate head cannot be prevented from becoming too hot with the result that in course of time the concrete looses its strength. As soon as some of the chambers of the battery must be repaired and the heating thereof must be stopped, contractions are caused and the intermediate head can no longer support the structure because of the burning out of the large parts of the concrete and the lessening of the strength of the walls thereby. This burning out is primarily due to an insufficient aeration.